Looking through your eyes
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora and yama write a song


Blank Page 2

**Looking through your eyes**

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I don't own the characters. And I don't own the song looking through your eyes; it's from Quest For Camelot.So don't try to sue me, cause it wont work. Matt: Hey, um… Dark fox what is this story about? Dark fox: It's a Sorato. Matt: what's a Sorato? Dark fox: It's a romance between _you _and Sora! Matt: What?! You're writing stories about Sora and me?! Dark Fox: Matt, my sources tell me you like her. Matt: What?! Who told you that?! Dark fox: T.K. told me. Matt: Where is he, I'll kill him?! Sora walks in. Sora: What are you guys talking about? Matt whispers to Sora what they had been talking about. Sora: What?!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt: That was my reaction too. Both glare at dark fox. Dark fox: heh heh, um I gotta go! Dark fox leaves. Sora: What do you wanna do now? Matt: I want to french you! Matt grabs Sora around the waist and she giggles. Matt presses his lips against Sora's and slips his tongue into her mouth. Sora: Mmmmmmm… Dark fox: Hey you guys save some for the story! Matt and Sora get really angry and chase after Dark Fox. Dark fox: Ja ne!

Oh and here are a few things you should know.

When you see sentences with quotation marks at the beginning and end the person is talking out loud, and if there is these '' at the begging and end of the sentence the person is thinking.

~~~~~~ At Matt's band practice~~~~~~~~~

Matt played the first part of his new song, which he was currently working on. It was called 'Looking through your eyes.' "Matt, that was a great song, what inspired you to write it?" Zac (A member of his band) asked.

"A special girl I know." "Oh," Zac said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After band practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It's such a nice night, I just wish I had someone to spend it with," Matt said. 'I wish I could spend it with Sora…' Matt continued walking on his way back to his apartment not knowing that a shooting star passed above him right when he made the wish. While he walked he hummed the tune of'Looking through your eyes,' trying to find more lyrics for it. Suddenly Matt felt two soft hands cover his eyes, and someone said, "Guess who." "Sora?" "How did you guess?" She asked as she took her hands off of his eyes and he turned to face her. "Only you have such soft hands," he replied. She blushed at his comment. "T-thank y-you." "You're welcome," he replied in a low tone. "Um Matt are you heading home from band practice?""Yeah, I am." "Um, doyouwanttogototheparkwithme?" "What? Sora slow down." "I said, do you want to go to the park with me?" "Sure." The two walked together to the park in silence. 

At the park:

Sora and Matt sat down on a hill that overlooked Odaiba. "It's a beautiful night," Sora stated trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 'Not as beautiful as you.' Matt thought."Yeah, it is," Matt said, "for once I can actually see the stars!" Sora giggled. 'He's so funny.' Matt turned to look at Sora and felt something that he usually didn't feel when he was around her. 'Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this when I was near her. I think I might love, no. She's just a friend!' She looked at him. His normally serious face had a confused look on it. She gazed into his eyes trying to figure out why he was confused. But she just couldn't. Matt noticed her looking at him so he turned his head away to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. To help himself stop blushing he sang what he had written of 'Looking through your eyes,' silently. 

_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see. _

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, _

_that's what I see through your eyes._

_ _

"Matt," Sora breathed, "that was beautiful! Did you write that?" He nodded. "But it's not finished yet." Suddenly words for the song popped into Sora's head. She silently sang them.

_I see the Heavens, it's time that you smiled_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles,_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile,_

_That's what I see through your eyes._

_ _

Matt turned to Sora. "Did you just come up with that?" "Yes." "May I use it in my song?" "Of course, but remember Ishida since I helped you it is half mine." "Ok," Matt said smiling. "Hey um, Sora would you like to come over tomorrow so we can work on the song?" "Sure, that would be a lot of fun!" "Great!" "Um Matt, can you… walk me home?" "Why is poor Sora afraid of walking home in the dark by herself?" Matt asked jokingly. Sora made it look like she was crying and Matt said, "Shh, don't cry I was joking I'll walk you home." Sora stopped pretending to cry and said, "Thank you Yama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Sora walked slowly to Sora's house. "I had a lot of fun Matt." "Yeah, me too." 

As they reached her doorstep Matt said, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning so we can work on the song. "Okay." Matt then turned to leave when he heard Sora say, "Where do you think you're going Yamato?!" "I'm going home." "You mean I don't get a good night kiss?" "Isn't your mom supposed to do that?" "My mom is away." She sniffed putting on the 'Sad' act again. Unlike Yamato she was aware of her feelings for him. "Oh, all right." He sighed and walked up to Sora and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." He whispered in her ear. "Good night," She whispered and once he was gone she finished her sentence, "my love."

A/N: Hey, I actually wrote a longer story! I really enjoyed writing this. For those who are reading my story I will tell you this now, that was not the end it was the first chapter. I will start work on the next one as soon as possible. I also hope the part when Sora said Goodbye and then after she said my love didn't confuse you, if it did email me and I will try to explain it.

Chapter 2

~At Matt's house~

Sora and Matt tried desperately to write more lyrics for the song but they couldn't come up with anything. "Sora how about we have some Dr. Pepper to help us think?" "Sounds good." Matt walked into the kitchen and got two dr. peppers. As he was about to exit the kitchen when Sora came in with a look of desire in her fiery red eyes. "Sora, are you okay?" "Matt I didn't agree to coming here because I wanted to help write the song." "You didn't?" "No. I came because, I-I love you." "Y-you do?" "Yes. I always have, ever since I met you." "M-me t-too," Matt said nervously. "I know that you probably- what?!!!""I said I love you too." "Oh Matt…" Sora came towards Matt's open arms and he held her tightly. Slowly he backed her into the wall of the kitchen. He pressed her back against the wall. "Matt, what are you doing mmmph…" Sora said getting cut off by Matt's lips pressing against hers. He kissed her gently at first not wanting to scare her and wanting their first kiss to be a sweet kiss that they would remember forever. After the kiss was done they both wanted another, and another. Then Matt couldn't resist anymore, he kissed her harder and deeper, he began longing for more passion, devouring her mouth with every loving motion. "Mmmm…" Sora moaned out of pure delight. Matt stroked his tongue against her lips over and over again knowing that they would both be needing air soon. He let go of her lips. "Mmm… your lips… taste sweet." Matt said licking his lips. Sora giggled. "Please kiss me again," Sora said in a sweet voice. "As you wish," Matt replied. He pressed his lips against hers again. This time they kissed more passionately. Every time his lips moved over hers his desire grew more and more. Soon Sora felt her lips being pried open by Matt's. She didn't resist. She moaned softly as Matt's tongue began a war with hers. 

Ten minutes later they pulled away breathing heavily. "Wow! Sora I knew you could pack a punch, but a kiss. Wow!" Sora giggled. "You're so funny Matt." "Thank you, thank you very much." She laughed and bit his bottom lip playfully.Then she gently nipped his ear. "You're in for it now Takenouchi," he said playfully. He gently pushed aside the hair at her neck moving his lips toward it. Sora tilted her head to left so Matt's lips could reach more of her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck kissing it softly. Then he began to nip the part of her neck that he was kissing. Sora moaned happily as he nipped the flesh on her neck again. 

Meanwhile..

Mr. Ishida opened the door and walked inside the apartment. 'I wonder if Matt came home yet.' As he headed to the kitchen he heard a female voice giggling coming from the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Matt pushing Sora up against the wall running his fingers through her auburn hair. She was holding him around the waist, and was gigglingas his lips brushed over her neck. "Yamato Takaishi Ishida!" (a/n: I don't know his middle name so I used Takaishi) "Yama, honey who said that?" "Matt? Why aren't you answering me?" Then she opened her eyes and saw Richard Ishida (a/n : I don't know his name so I made it up.) staring at Yamato who was frozen with shock. 'Uh oh, this doesn't look good.' "D-dad w-what are you doing here?" "What am I doing here?! I live here!" "I thought you weren't gonna be home till really late tonight!" "You thought wrong! And who is this girl? And why is she talking to you like you two are dating?!" "Well m-maybe we are!" "And her name is not she it's Sora!" "As in Tracy Takenouchi's daughter?" "Yeah." "Well it's a good thing I found that out now I'll go have a chat with Sora's mother." Matt put his arm around Sora. "Come on you two you're coming too." "No. I'm staying right here and so is Sora." "Son you will do as you're told!" "Fine." 

In the car..

Matt sat with his arm around Sora muttering about how he and Sora should be able to kiss if they want to. She noticed this and whispered, "It'll be alright Matt, and after all we are the Digidestined of love and friendship." "I know," he whispered back leaning in to kiss her. "Don't even think about it Yamato!" His father said angrily. "Humph!" Matt said and he brushed his lips over Sora's.Sora pulled away. "Baby what's wrong?" "I-I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me." "I don't care what they do, I need you." "I need you too Matt." "Cut it out back there!" Richard yelled. "Oh, so that bothers you dad?" "Yes, you're fifteen, you are too young to be in a serious relationship!" "Really, then does this bug you?" As he said that he grabbed Sora's face and pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started frenching her. Sora frenched him back. Richard Ishida pulled to the side of the road, got out and opened the car door. He stepped in and pulled Matt off of Sora. He pushed Matt into the front seat and put the seat belt on him. "If you get out and move to sit with her again I mean it I will hit you!" "Matt..!" Sora wailed. "Sora…..!" He said trying to climb over the seat to get to her.Mr. Ishida grabbed Matt and hit him really hard in the back of his head knocking him out. Matt was unconscious for the rest of the trip.When they arrived Sora started crying as she walked beside Mr. Ishida who was carrying Matt into her mother's apartment.

Inside….

"..And you're positive they were kissing?" "Yes, they kissed again in my car." "Well what's wrong with a little kiss?" "They used their tongues." "They what!?!" "It's true." "Well, still I trust Sora, I know she wouldn't do something unclean." "How can you trust her after everything I've told you?!" "Because, Richard look at her…." Richard Ishida looked at Sora; she was crying her heart out every now and then saying "Matt!!!!!" over and over again. "She keeps saying that over and over again. I'm worried." "She'll get over it." "No, Richard she wont, you don't get it! The poor girl has lived her life with no father and though I love her I have never been able to express it right, he was the only one that could, now she has found true love and we just took it away from her." "But…" "No buts. I know for a matter of fact that if Nancy were here she would let them have each other. And, I am going to let them have each other! True love only comes once in a lifetime! Just because things didn't quite work out with you and Nancy and you don't have love doesn't mean your son shouldn't have love!" "You're right…" "Go get Yamato." "Ok."

Richard brought Matt into the living room and then he stepped back as Sora and Yamato embraced each other in a tight hug. They kissed. Slowly, and lovingly. Matt's arms wrapped around Sora's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She stroked the back of his neck with one hand and played with his hair with her other hand. When they pulled away Matt and Sora knew the ending of the song. 

_Here in the night,_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark our two hearts are one,_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes._

_ _

"And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes….." Matt whispered in her ear. 

_And so the holder of love and friendship are finally together in eternal bliss forever. _

_ _

A/N: So what did you think? Did it suck? Was it good? Please review! 

Matt comes in: Ow my head still hurts.

DF (Dark Fox): Sorry but it had to be done for the sake of the story! Beside you got to kiss, and french Sora a lot in this story!

Matt: True. Baby come here. Sora walks in. Sora: Yes honey? Matt: Wanna kiss? Sora: Yeah! DF: Uh heh heh, looks like it's time to leave!

Oh and if you have any requests for a story email me at [Qautre_Sandrock@hotmail.com][1], however they must be 100% Sorato requests. No taiora and no mimato! Only Sorato. But I will add hints of Michi, Mimoe, Takari or Kenyako in the story, but the main story will be based on Sorato. Bye Y'all! ~DF~

   [1]: mailto:Qautre_Sandrock@hotmail.com



End file.
